Anything For You
by AnimeWolfGurl115
Summary: The Saint Shield's elders are fed up with them because they didn't seal the bit-beasts. What happens when a New pro-league beyblade tournament is coming up? pairings Kai/Jul Tys/Hil Mar/Rei Emily/Rick Raul/Hiro Mig/Math Max/Mar Tala/Bry Gar/Brook Dai/Min
1. Turned and Ideas

A/N Yay it's my 4th story this time it's a Beyblade story I think there will be some YAOI I'm not sure yet. This fic is based off of the song by Evanescence "Anything For You"

1. There is cussing

2. There will be some violence and maybe gore I need to think about it.

3. I don't demand reviews, but they are appreciated.

4. The couples are Daichi/Ming-Ming Tyson/Hilary Rei/Mariah Kai/Julia and Mariam/Max right now I may add more later.(so if you don't like any of them don't tell me to change them cause I won't)

5. I'm going to use the English names with Japanese last names

6. I don't Own Beyblade

7. I'll be using some stuff from the manga, so if it's different from what the anime states it's probably caused I used what the manga stated.

Anything for You

Chapter 1: Turning and Ideas

"Now Ozuma you know that the Saint Shield Mission is to seal the five bit-beasts," a man dressed in black robes said.

"But elder we already told you that we think the Bladebreakers are good enough to have their Bit-beasts, and we thought it was four bit-beasts not five." Ozuma said kneeling on the floor along with the other Saint Shields.

"Yeah," the rest of the Saint Shields agreed.

"Don't you ever speak to me that way!" the elder yelled back at them.

The Saint Shields jumped slightly and bowed their heads listening.

"There were always five bit-beasts," the elder continued. "the last one was recently released."

The elder looked down at the Saint Shields and began again, "Your mission is to seal all five bit-beasts."

"Elder we already said that the Bladebreakers were able to handle their bit-beasts the first time!" Ozuma raised his voice standing up the rest of the Saint Shields following.

"I know what you did!" the elder yelled. "You four didn't complete your mission that's what you did!"

"But you said it was okay!" Joseph yelled.

"You are going to do this mission!" he yelled and pulled out a beyblade.

The Saint Shields suddenly froze and their eyes glowed from their emeralds green color to a purple color. The purple faded from their eyes after a little while. Their eyes became cold and they stood straight with their heads looking straight at the elder.

"Your mission is to find the five sacred bit-beasts and seal them no matter what if any one gets in your way you are to seal their bit-beasts also." The elder repeated.

"Yes elder," the Saint shields said simultaneously.

"Now go!" the elder said and before he could blink they had gone.

1234567890

3…2…1

"Let It Rip!" a blonde boy and blue haired boy yelled releasing their blades into the beydish.

"Go Draciel!" Max yelled gripping his launcher in one hand while watching the beybattle.

"Go Dragoon!" Tyson yelled.

The beyblades were rounding each other in the dish Dragoon trying to find a good time to attack while Draciel was using his Iron Defense.

"Dragoon attack!" Tyson yelled Dragoon rammed into Draciel and pushed him back a little only to have Draciel move back into place in his Iron Defense.

The blades clashed against each other for a while longer. Max and Tyson were getting into the battle and pushed harder to win. They suddenly heard a loud yelling and jumped out of their concentration. The blades collided once more before flying out of the beydish.

Tyson turned and yelled. "What do you want Hilary! We were in the middle of a beybattle!"

"Shut up Tyson!" Hilary yelled back. "I have some important news. Mr. Dickenson is holding a press conference right now. It's last minute, but he wants you guys to be there along with some others."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Daichi yelled and ran out the dojo Hilary following.

Max and Tyson picked up their blades and followed with Kenny, Rei, and Kai behind them.

They ran to the BBA building and saw the press already there. They walked through the crowds of people cheering in front of the stage.

"Hey, it's F-Dynasty!" Tyson yelled out.

Julia and Raul looked up from their conversation and smiled. "Hey Tyson. How have you been?" Raul asked.

"We've been good." Tyson said walking up to them and smiling with the rest of the G-Revolutions following.

"So, what are you two doing in Japan? Where is Romero?" Max asked.

"Romero's in Spain at the moment, he wanted to spend more time with his wife." Julia said.

"Mr. Dickenson called us to come to Japan a few days ago," said Raul.

"Why?" Rei asked.

"Don't know he didn't tell us anything he just told us to come as soon as possible." Julia said her twin nodding in agreement.

"I see." Rei said.

"I wonder why though we barely found out a few minutes ago." Max said.

Julia shrugged. "I don't know."

Tyson turned around and saw Kai leaning against a wall,his eyes closed, being his stoic self. "Kai come over here," Tyson said.

"Hn." Kai said opening his eyes and looking over at him.

Tyson was about to retort when they heard a hi-pitched voice.

"Thanks everybody! I love you all!" Ming-Ming said sending kisses into the crowd.

"Oh no" Daichi groaned. "Not her,"

Ming-Ming turned from her fans to see the G-Revolutions talking to F-Dynasty. She ran up to them and said. "Hi, how are you guys?" she said and smiled brightly.

Daichi was hiding behind Tyson. "We're good Ming-Ming and you?" Max asked.

"Pretty good, I just finished my tour a few days ago and got the call from Mr. Dickenson. He asked me to perform her today." she smiled back.

Ming-Ming looked around recognizing everyone's face from the Justice Five battles. "Where's Daichi? I see everyone except him around."

Tyson grinned and stepped aside revealing Daichi to Ming-Ming. "Hey Ming-Ming," Daichi chuckled nervously.

Ming-Ming smiled and went to Mr. Dickenson, who was calling her over. Ming-Ming ran over. Mr. Dickenson told her she could start.

Ming-Ming skipped to the stage happily as DJ Jazzman introduced her.

"Hey everybody, Ming-Ming's here to rock the house!" she yelled into her microphone.

The crowd began cheering as loud as they could. Her band came up on stage behind her and she began to sing.

(I'm going to use the song she sings in the anime with a few changes. I changed BEGA to blading. The lyrics are all by ear, so sorry for any mistakes)

Hey! Hey!

Sure, I've been a renegade

Except any challenge to Beyblade

You better start walkin instead of talkin cause you'll get blown away

I don't yak on the telephone

I like to play when I'm own my own

It don't matter where or when just call me on and I'll defend

Start the revolution now!

Yeah!

Yeah! Yeah!

It's all about the winnin with the power of the spinnin

Yeah! Yeah!

It's all about the winnin and the Spininn with the blading

Yeah! Yeah!

It's all about the spinnin it's all about the winnin

Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

It's all about the spinnin with the blading

Oh Yeah!

You're gonna share the power of blading

Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Yeah!

Hey! Hey!

Ming-Ming finished her song and bowed. The crowd was still cheering her name. "Now, I would like to give you all over to Mr. Dickenson," she giggled and Mr.Dickenson took the stage.

"Now, everyone, please calm down the meeting is about to start," Mr. Dickenson said walking to his seat in the middle of the table.

Everyone looked up and waited for Mr. Dickenson to start speaking.

"As you know it's been just recently that BEGA was torn down." Mr. Dickenson started. The other beybladers nodded their heads.

"Well the other chairman of the BBA and I thought about it, and we think that there should be a Pro league to the BBA." he said.

"What!?" the beybladers said and the commotion started with everyone talking at once. "But things will change just like before."

"No, no just listen." Mr. Dickenson said trying to calm everyone down. "Nothing will change everything will stay the same it's just that there will be different tournaments. One for beginners and one for Pro, so everyone has an even chance to rise in the ranks."

The other bladers nodded.

"So, to see if this would work. We decided to ask the beybladers that supported BEGA's pro league idea, but didn't like the way it was run. The BBA has decided to have another tournament to test this idea out. We're waiting for the other beybladers that couldn't make it today to come, so you all have one week to decide if you all want to participate or not." Mr.Dickenson said.

The beybladers nodded their heads in understanding and Mr. Dickenson dismissed them all. Everyone went back to Tyson's Grandpa's dojo.

"So, what do you all think of this?" Rei asked as he looked around the circle of bladers.

"I think it's a good idea. It could work considering the BBA will be under control and not Boris." Julia said.

"Yeah it seems like pretty good idea," Garland said.

"I don't really care if we have a pro league I'm going to be traveling along with Garland." Brooklyn said.

"And Mystel?" Max asked.

"From what Mariah said he's still in our village." Rei replied.

"So, let's see who we have to wait for." Tyson said.

"Okay we have Brooklyn, Ming-Ming, and Garland from the BEGA team, but only Ming-Ming is participating." Max said and Ming-Ming nodded.

"We also have the F-Dynasty team who are both participating," Daichi said.

"Tala and Bryan from the Demolition Boys are arriving tomorrow along with Emily and Rick from PPB All-Stars." Tyson said.

"Mariah is the only one that will be coming from the White Tigers, I think because I got a letter from Lee and he said they've been having problems in White Tiger Hills."

"Hey, what about Miguel and Mathilda?" Julia asked. "Are they coming?"

"Yeah, they are." Kai said finally speaking. "I heard Mr. Dickenson invited them too."

Julia nodded and Tyson jumped up.

"He speaks!" Tyson yelled.

"Shut up, Tyson!" Hilary yelled back walking into the room with a huge platter full of food. She set it in the middle of the circle and everyone dug in.

Hilary went back into the kitchen and brought out a few more platters of food and sat down to join the rest of the bladers in their dinner.

They all ate their dinner in silence and soon got up to go to bed. "Bye!" Ming-Ming giggled and skipped out the dojo, Garland and Brooklyn following.

The rest went back into the dojo to see Kenny and Hilary setting up blankets and pillows for them. When everyone was done and comfortable, Tyson walked out the door to his room followed by Hilary.

"Night Tyson," she said and hugged him kissing his cheek walking back into the room.

"Night Hilary," he said and walked to his room down the hallway.

Inside the room Max, Rei, F- Dynasty, and Kai were smirking and chuckling lightly. They climbed under their blankets and went to sleep.

1234567890

"Don't worry G-revolutions you won't be laughing for long," a cloaked boy said jumping away from the window and onto the dojo's roof. Where four other kids were waiting for him. They jumped off the roof and into the dark silent night.

A/N so anyway here's my new fic it's Beyblade because I've been currently obsessed with beyblade for a long time now about a year and Yugioh too!

A3


	2. Teenagers Scare the Living Shit Outta Me

A/N Hello! I'm back with the 2nd chapter of Anything For You! Thanks to:

marishka91 – thanks I love the Kai/Julia pairing so I had to add it ^_^

sanaa – Don't worry I'll make sure to finish it though it might take a while XD

ShadowDevyn – Yo Mario! Here's the next chapter.

1. There is cussing (eventually!!!)

2. There will be some violence and maybe gore I need to think about it.

3. I don't demand reviews, but they are appreciated.

4. The couples are Daichi/Ming-Ming Tyson/Hilary Rei/Mariah Kai/Julia Mariam/Max Emily/Rick Hiro/Raul Miguel/Mathilda Tala/Bryan and Garland/Brooklyn

5. I'm going to use the English names with Japanese last names

6. I don't Own Beyblade

7. I'll be using some stuff from the manga, so if it's different from what the anime states it's probably caused I used what the manga stated.

8. Also sorry for any grammar mistakes and possibly spelling I'm still learning! LOL I'll fix them eventually.

Anything For You

Last Time:

"Elder we already said that the Bladebreakers were able to handle their bit-beasts the first time!"

"I have some important news. Mr. Dickenson is holding a press conference!"

"Hey everybody, Ming-Ming's here to rock the house!"

"Well the other chairman of the BBA and I thought about it, and we think that there should be a Pro league to the BBA."

"Don't worry G-revolutions you won't be laughing for long,"

Chapter 2:

The sun peaked through the window in the dojo. Everyone was still fast asleep, except Kai, so it was quiet. Kai was currently leaning against a post outside the dojo in the backyard staring into space.

"Master Kai, is there something troubling you?" a voice echoed.

"No, not really, Dranzer, but I have this feeling something is going to happen soon." Kai replied to his most trusted battle companion floating transparently in front of him.

"I see." Dranzer said. "Can you manage to explain?"

"I'm not really sure. It's just a weird feeling." Kai replied unsure.

Dranzer faded back into its blade with a faint glow coming from the bit-chip.

Kai stood there a little longer before hearing a crash coming from inside. He groaned slightly walking towards the dojo's door.

"That's mine, Daichi!" a faint yell ran through the dojo, another crash.

"Nuh ah! Your name isn't on it!" Kai heard again, sighing walking into the lively dojo.

"It's mine!"

Everyone was awake and folding their blankets, dodging Tyson and Daichi every now and agai.n. The two hyper active teens ran out of the room. They heard the door open again, they turned to see that it was Kai.

"Morning, Kai!" Rei and Max said happily.

Kai nodded at them, then proceeded to lean against his usual spot on the wall.

"Give that back, Daichi!" Tyson yelled running into the room, again, after Daichi.

"Why should I, Tyson?" Daichi smirked and hopped over a kneeling Raul almost kicking him.

"Hey, watch it!" he yelled.

"Daichi, I mean it. Give it back" Tyson growled out.

Daichi was currently holding a thick blue booklet with a red strip through it which, obviously, belonged to an annoyed, yelling Tyson.

"Come take it from me!" Daichi said sticking his tongue out at Tyson.

Tyson tackled down Daichi causing the booklet to be thrown across the room. A few pictures slid out of the small booklet which Tyson hurried to pick up, blushing. Everyone stared at him in amusement having caught a slight glimpse of the pictures. Hilary, Grandpa, and Kenny walked into the room announcing breakfast was ready.

"Hey, T-Man, you look redder than a tomato." Grandpa said chuckling, which only caused Tyson to blush harder.

Everyone laughed except Kai, who was smirking, and went into the backyard for breakfast and a morning practice session.

1234567890

A group of four walked into an old foul smelling warehouse. The ceiling was dripping with water, from pipes. Cans, metal rods, boxes, and wood pieces littered the cold cement floor.

"Ozuma, doesn't it feel like just yesterday we were hiding out in this place, and now were back." Joseph said, walking into the old abandoned warehouse they had stayed in.

"It doesn't matter, Joseph, we still need to begin the planning to seal the bit-beasts." Ozuma replied walking farther into the warehouse followed by Mariam and Dunga.

Mariam took a high leap taking her spot on the railing of the metal stairway near the top of the warehouse. Joseph took his spot on the bottom stair while Dunga took a spot on a huge wooden crate. Ozuma leaned against a wall with his eyes closed thinking.

"Mr. Dickenson is having a tournament, right?" Ozuma asked.

"Yup, I heard that from a lot of other bladers while we were walking around." Dunga said.

"Well, If there is a new tournament more than likely some teams will be friends with the Bladebreakers." Ozuma said.

"So we'll start from there." Mariam said kicking her legs up and down against the metal railing of the staircase.

Ozuma looked over to Joseph. "Well Joseph you know what to do." he said.

"Yes, sir!" Joseph saluted and left the warehouse.

1234567890

3, 2,1 Let It Rip!!

"Let's go, Dranzer!"

"Torch Pegasus, attack!"

Kai and Raul were battling each other in a practice match for the tournament.

"Come on, Raul, you can do better than that!" Julia yelled from the sidelines, watching their battle, being their referee.

Raul and Kai's blades smashed against each other throwing them to the other sides of the dish.

"Blazing Gig!"

Raul was engulfed in a fire a phoenix outline coming toward him. He crossed his arms in front of his face and was thrown back slightly before yelling "Fuerza Valiente!"

The two attacks went straight for each other fire against fire. The fire waved everywhere burning them slightly. When the fire finally cleared, Raul's blade was on it's side and Kai's was still spinning strongly next to it.

Julia opened her mouth to call the win when a pure white blade came out of nowhere, knocking Kai's blade straight towards her head. There was a crash, Kai and Raul looked at the place his blade used to be then looked towards a fallen Julia. She had ducked just before the blade hit her. She stood up shakily, and looked behind her. There was a huge impact crater on the dojo's wall.

"You okay, sis!" Raul yelled.

"Yeah."Julia replied dusting herself off.

Kai ran to the wall, behind Julia, to get his blade. He noticed the pure white blade spinning next to the wall. He was grabbed for when it dissappeared completely.

"What happened? Is everything alright!" Kai heard, Tyson and the others running towards them.

"We don't know," Raul said. "Someone just tried to attack Julia."

"How do you know?" they asked

"Kai's blade went straight for her head when it was thrown out of the dish." Raul said.

"Who was it?" Rei asked.

"We don't know, they had a white blade though" Kai said walking over to them. "They are probably pretty powerful, too" he said showing them his blade. The attack ring was completly shattered from the force of the hit and impact.

"Damn!" Daichi yelled. "How the hell did that happen from one attack!"

They walked towards the front of the dojo and din't notice two people watching them, the one that lauched the blade and the one observing.

A/N well I hope you all like this chapter and I'm happy it's almost my b-day I'm turning 15! Finally! I'm like the youngest in my class. Everyone's either 15 or about to turn 16! LOL I'll see if I can get another chapter up for this or another of my fics by my b-day which is Wednesday! ^_^

WolfAnimeGurl

"Life is not a static thing. The only people who do not change their minds are incompetents in asylums, and those in cemeteries."

_Everett McKinley Dirksen_


	3. We Thought Wrong, Little Brother

A/N Yo there! I'm back with the 3rd chapter of ANything for You sorry ittook a while I've been really busy and I thought I should update the fic since I'm leaving the country for Christmas break at the end of the week. I'll try to make this chapter as long as possible. Here's Chapter 3 of Anything for thanks to:

marishka91

1. There is cussing (eventually!!!)

2. There will be some violence and maybe gore I need to think about it.

3. I don't demand reviews, but they are appreciated.

4. The couples are Daichi/Ming-Ming Tyson/Hilary Rei/Mariah Kai/Julia Mariam/Max Emily/Rick Hiro/Raul Miguel/Mathilda Tala/Bryan and Garland/Brooklyn

5. I'm going to use the English names with Japanese last names

6. I don't Own Beyblade

7. I'll be using some stuff from the manga, so if it's different from what the anime states it's probably caused I used what the manga stated.

8. Also sorry for any grammar mistakes and possibly spelling I'm still learning! LOL I'll fix them eventually.

Anything For You

Last Time:

"Morning, Kai!"

"Ozuma, doesn't it feel like just yesterday we were hiding out in this place, and now were back."

"Someone just tried to attack Julia!"

"How the hell did that happen from one attack!"

Chapter 3:

"Come on! Let's go! Down, Up!"

"1!"

Down, up!"

"2!"

"Down, up!"

"3!"

The teams were now in the middle of a push up exercise, courtesy of Hiro Kinomiya. BEGA had come later the afternoon to come and train for them, Brooklyn and Garland talking it over before deciding to post-pone their trip and wait until after the tournament. The F-Dynasty team and BBA Revolution Team, who had been training the whole morning, were happy to see the BEGA team arrive hoping to get a break from their excessive training schedule, again courtesy of Hiro Kinomiya. They thought wrong when Hiro made them join in on the exercise too.

"Come on you weaklings, it's not that hard to keep up with me!" Hiro yelled.

"Come on Big Bro, we've been training all morning, can't we get a break."

"No, Tyson! Down, up!"

"8!"

"Oh, but Hiro my arms feel like jelly!" Daichi moaned.

"That's a good thing Daichi! Down, Up!

"9"

"Down, up!"

"10!"

After ten, everyone fell to the ground from their push-up position breathing heavily, tired.

"Wow! You guys can't even handle ten little push ups! What if that team comes back and attacks you guys? What'll you do if you can't handle push-ups!" Hiro said.

"Well with you- you around, we probably won't be able to get up and fight them!" Raul said from the ground.

Everyone laughed and attempted to get up some falling back down to the ground only to try and get up again, an example, Kenny.

"Can someone help me up?!" Kenny breathed.

Daichi held out his hand and Kenny quickly took it bringing himself up.

"You okay man?" Daichi asked.

"Yeah," Kenny took a deep breath. "I'm fine"

"Help! Tyson Help!"

"Who's that?"Everyone said and ran to the dojo entrance. they saw Miguel, running, with something on his back from down the block. Miguel made it to the dojo enterance in record time and took a breath.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Tyson asked.

"It's Mathilda! She needs help!" Miguel said hurriedlly before showing an unconcious Mathilda on his back.

"Let's get her inside." Hilary said and led Miguel into the dojo everyone following soon after.

Miguel set Mathilda on a comforter that Hilary had laid out on the floor for her. Grandpa came into the room with a first aid kit and Hilary cleaned of the blood on Mathilda's face and arms with a wet cloth that Julia brought in with a tub of water. Hilary bandaged the peach-pink haired girl's wounds and stood up putting everything away. They all went into another room, where Grandpa had tea laid out for everyone, and sat down.

"What happened to her Miguel?" Max asked.

"I honestly don't know, Max." Miguel said sadly. "All I know is that we got off the plane at the airport. We were about to head over to the dojo, but I had to use the bathroom. I told her and left, she said she'd wait in the front for me. When I came back there was this crowd of people around her and she was on the ground, unconcious and bleeding. I checked for a pulse, pulled her onto my back, and ran here as fast as I could. That's it. She's been unconcious th whole time."

"We'll have to ask her when she wakes up." Rei said.

It was quiet for a while when Miguel spoke up and whispered. "What- What if she doesn't wake up, Rei."

Grandpa stood up abruptly, walked over to Miguel, and slapped him on the back, causing Miguel to be thrown forward. "Don't worry dude! your girlfriend will be awake in no time at all under my care!"

"Girl- girlfriend?" Miguel swallowed and blushed. "You have all wrong, Grandpa. We're just team mates. I have to look after her since she's my team mate, right?" Miguel fought back his blush as best as he could.

"What ever you say,dude." Grandpa blinked.

"Oh! Kenny I found her blade totally shattered do you think you can fix it?" Miguel asked hopefully, holding out the beat up yellow blade.

"Dang, Miguel, that's some damaged blade, but I'll see what I can do." Kenny replied looking at the blade.

"It's pretty late. We gotta get going." Garland said standing up along with Ming-Ming and Brooklyn. "Crusher should be at our place by now."

"Bye!" Everyone yelled as the BEGA team walked through the door.

"I'm going to sleep. That training is tiring." Julia got up stretching her brother soon following.

Each team walked into the room Mathilda was in and took their own corners falling asleep soon after. Miguel checking on Mathilda to find she wasn't unconcious anymore, but in a deep sleep.

"Hurry and wake up soon, Mathilda." he siad and fell asleep beside her.

***********************

The teams got up to the sound of Grandpa's yelling. It was about 10:00 in the moring. Everyone slept in, even Kai, to everyone's suprise.

"Hey, My Home Skillet Biscuits! I have some errands for you to run!" Grandpa yelled.

"Fine, what do you need Grandpa?" Tyson asked.

"Each of you have to but somthing from this list."

"And only one of us can't go?"

"All the shops on the list are everywhere in town. I figured if all of you go then it'll be done easier and faster." Grandpa said.

Tyson sighed. "Alright everyone, let's go."

"Who is going to watch Mathilda?" Miguel asked.

"We can keep an eye on her if you want, Miguel. You need a break. Go get some fresh air." Julia said.

"Alright. Let's go Julia and Raul are staying." Hiro said pushing everyone out the double doors of the dojo.

**********************

It's been about an hour since evryone left and Grandpa was inside the dojo, cleaning. Raul and Julia decided to practice their twin attacks.

"Gemini Crash!"

"Nice one, Little Brother. We're getting better and soon it will be way better than our old attack." Julia smiled.

"Alright, Sis, let's do it again."

The two got into their positions and were about to call their attack when two blades hit theirs and knocked them off blalance.

"What was that?!" Raul looked at where the blades came from, the dojo's roof. He saw two people with black cloaks on emerald eyes glowing with a tint of black in them.

"Who are you?!" Julia yelled.

"You two are the Fernandez twins, right?" one of them said.

"Who wants to know?" the twins said simultaniously.

"Let's have a battle." the other one said before the two jumped off the roof of the dojo, landing with ease in front of Raul and Julia.

The twins jumped back a few steps and got into a defensive stance. "We asked you who you were?" Julia said.

"and I said we should have a beybattle, so let's go."

"Fine." the twins replied retrieveing their blades.

3...2...1... Let it rip!

"Let's end this quick Little Brother."

"I'm with ya, Sis."

Their blades were circling each other clashing every now and again with a force that almostthrew back the four bladers. Raul and Julia were using their double combos while the other bladers just matched them move for move.

"How do you know our attacks!" Julia growled.

One smirked. "Let's just say we've been studying you for a while."

"Argh, Raul, let's go! Toda La Fuerza!"

"Fuerza Valiente!"

The attacks hit the two clear blades head on and caused an explosion. Grandpa came running outside to see what wat going on.

"Dudes! What happening?!"

The two clear blades came out ofthe smoke unmarked.

"Is that all you got? I would have thought you two would have been much stronger." the cloaked bladers smirked. "Here are our attacks."

A girls voice started in a mysterious tone. "Petal dance."

A tornado of petals moved straight towards Julia and engulfed her and her blade. The petals turnedinto razor blades cutting through her clothing and splattering blood everywhere. Julia's blade was destroyed, but Thunder Pegasus was trying to hold itself together. After the tornando of petals hit Julia was left on the dirt floor a puddle of blood slowly forming around her, her blood splattered everywhere else.

"How- What the hell- was that. That's- that's not possible."She tried to move to get up, but it only caused her more pain and she fell back down to the ground, out cold.

"Julia!" Raul yelled. "What did you do?!"

"Dudette, hold on I'm coming!"

The blader sent a razor of wind at Grandpa. It blew him straight through the dojo doors.

"That was only a taste of our power, and she couldn't even handle that." the girl chuckled.

The cloaked girl walked over to Julia, picked her up, along with the blade, and disappeared in a wind of petals.

"Now it's your turn." the other blader said cackling.

Raul stood stiff, not knowing what to do.

"Shadow ball."

A huge black ball hit Raul with deadly force. Raul was thrown back and crashed straight through a tree. Raul was unconcious, his head bleeding along with the cuts on his arms and legs. The cloaked boy picked up raul and disappeared into black. All that was left was half the dojo crashed though and a pure white paper floating to the ground.

*************

The gang walked through the front doors of hte dojo. "Grandpa, we're back!" Tyson yelled walking into the dojo.

He ran to the back yard where his Grandpa usually did his afternoon exercises only to find it blood splattered and ruined.

"Guys! Come see this!"

Everyone ran to the backyard and gaspedin horror, including Kai.

"What happened here?" Hilary said eyes wide.

Rei walked to a puddle of blood on the ground. "This blood is still wet this probably happened not too long ago."

Hey guys look!" Kenny said pointing at the piece of paper.

Kai picked it up and read it out loud.

_We have takened the F-Dynasty team of Raul and Julia Fernandez. If you want them back, you will not participate in this tournament. But who cares, right, their the weakest team of your little group, you don't need them. You should be glad they're gone. We started with a warning, but you paid no attention to it, so we had to take matters into our own hands. We will keep attacking each and everyone of you until you agree with us. Also, tell your little Mathilda hello for us, we had such a nice battle. We hope she's okay. _

"We're glad they're gone. Their the weakest team. We don't need them." The BBA Revolution growled. "How dare they-"

"Ahhhhhh!!!!!"

"Mathilda!" Miguel cried and ran into the dojo not even bothering to help Grandpa.

"Gramps." Tyson yelled helpinghim up. "You okay?"

"Yeah, T-Man just a bump on the head. You go check on your friend."

"Alright," they ran into the room Miguel and Mathilda was in to find Mathilda squeezing hte living daylights out of Miguel in fear, shivering.

"Mathilda, are you okay?" Hilary said walking over to the two team members.

"Don't touch me!" Mathilda screamed.

Hilary jumped back in suprise. The kind, sweet girl has never acted this way before. Something must of really scared her.

"Miguel, don't let them hurt me anymore." Mathilda sobbed into said boy's already wet shoulder.

"I- I won't I promise." Miguel said and gave her a squeeze.

After a half hour Mathilda calmed down, but never left Miguel's side.

"Mathilda do you remember anything about what happened to you?" Miguel asked her patting her gently.

She clutched Miguel's arm slightly, starting to talk.

"All - all I rem-ember," she started, swallowing. "is that you left- left to go to the bath- bathroom, right." Miguel nodded at her in encouragment. "Well I-I was waiting for - for you in the front of- of the airport when this little kid asked me- me for a beybattle. I thought- thought it was just a harmless battle, so - so why not, right. The- the next thing I knew- knew was that it- it was pitch black. I- I was covered in bloo- blood." tears flowed down her scared face silently. "All- all I saw were cor-corpses everywhere and - and a high pitched screaming - that- that wouldn't go away!" Mathilda was sobbing again.

Everyone looked at the sweet girl in pity. She didn't deserve to see something like that. Miguel stood up and carried her back into the room and laid her down calming her.

"Thanks, Miguel, I don't know what I'd do without you." Mathilda smiled before crying again.

Miguel looked at her in suprise the old Mathilda was back, but for just a second. He smiled sadly and stayed with her. Grandpa brought in some tea for them and went into the living room to talk with everyone else.

"Grandpa, do you know what happened to Julia nd Raul?" Max asked.

"I'm not entirly sure about what happened, but I can tell you the dudette was bleeding pretty badly when I tried to help her, before I was out cold."

"and Raul?"

"He was pretty good, but you never know." Grandpa shrugged.

Kai stood up and walked out back to the yard again walking over to the puddle of blood in the middle of the ground, Hiro following. He kneeled and placed his hand in the blood dried dirt.

'Julia, what happened to you?' Kai thought looking up to the sky.

"Well, someone seems to be worried about a certain two-toned haired girl." Hiro chuckled.

Kai immediatly turned around, narrowing his eyes. "What do you want, Kinomiya?"

"Nothing actually, but your worried about that Fernandez girl aren't you?" Hiro turned to Kai.

Kai looked him straight in the eyes. "I. Don't. Know. What. You. Are. Talking. About." he grounded out.

"Oh, really? I think you know perfectly well what I'm talking about." Hiro smirked.

"Shut it, Kinomiya." Kai said.

Hiro turned to walk back into the dojo and stopped. "You know, Kai, it's alright to worry about her." he said and left before Kai could reply.

"You know, Master Kai, the older Kinomiya is correct. It is alright to care for that girl." Dranzer said.

"Not you too, Dranzer."

"Sorry, Master Kai." Dranzer appologized.

"It's not your fault, old friend. the thing I hate is he's right." Kai replied.

"I'm glad you know it," Dranzer said, the bit-beasts voice fading away.

***************

"We need to contact Romero!" Max said. "Maybe there is something in their bags."

"Yeah!" Daichi yelled. "Running to the team's bags and searching through them.

"Daichi!" Hilary hissed. "You can't just go through people's things like that!"

"I found a cell phone." Daichi said.

"Here, I'll call." Hiro said seeing the name Romero pop up on the contacts list with about six other numbers.

The phone rang for a few seconds before someone picked up. "What do you want, Julia?"

"Um.. Romero?"

"Yeah that's me."

"This Hiro Kinomiya, from the BBA Revoltuion team. We called because we need your help. Raul and Julia have been kidnapped and we believe them to be seriously hurt."

"Alright, don't worry I'll send someone over to help. They should arrive there by tomorrow afternoon. Good bye." Romero said and hung up.

"Wait, Romero. Who are they?" Hiro said only to hear the dial tone. He sighed in frustration.

"I guess we'll find out who he sends tomorrow." Hiro said.

****************

"Tyson, do you think the twins are alright?" Hilary asked. She was now in Tyson's room sitting on his comfy bed with a snoring Daichi in the background.

"It's alright, Hil. Those two are strong. I am sure they're okay."

"If you say so." she replied standing up, stretching, and walking out of the room. "Good night, Ty."

"Ditto, Hil."

*************

"Ozuma! The F-Dynasty team has been kidnapped by these mysterious bladers!" Jospeh yelled running into the run down warehouse they lived in.

"F-Dynasty? Aren't they the Prince and Princess of simultanious battle?" Mariam said.

"The one and only Prince and Princess." Joseph replied.

"Joseph, I want you to find out who kidnapped the team and Mariam you are to keep an eye on the BBA Revolutions in case something happens starting tomorrow."

***************

"Julia? Sis? Wake up." Raul said.

The people who haad kidnapped them had cleaned up their wounds and bandaged them up. Raul had awakened some time ago and was currently waiting for his older sister to wake up.

"Argh.."

"Julia!" raul said.

"Yeah, Raul."

Julia sat up rubbing her head. "What happened?"

"We were taken."

They heard a metal door slam before Raul could get into the details.

"Glad to see you two are awake. Let's get going." the voice said.

Raul adn Julia stood up and followed the boy to a huge dim lighted room.

"Raul, Julia it has been a long time." a deeper voice said.

"I have a propisition for you both."

"What is it?"

Join our side. We need you and you will be helpong the greater good." the voice replied.

"What kind of greater good attacks someone and almost has them bleed to death!" Julia yelled.

"We are one of a kind. So how about it?" the voice said putting out his hands holding the two glowing blades of Torch and Thunder Pegasus. The blades were now blue and black and purple and black.

"No way we're loyal to our friends." Raul countered.

"Really?" the voice laughed amusedly. " But are they loyal to you?"

"What do you mean by that?" Julia asked.

"Watch," the voice said pointing to a screen.

Raul and Julia looked at the screen. It showed the group coming back from their errands. "We have been watching you two for quite some time. Now, listen.

"F-Dynasty, we don't need them. Their the weakest team. We're glad they're gone."

Raul and Julia gasped. "How- how could they. I thought they were our friends, Julia."

Julia clenched her fists making them bleed. "We thought wrong, Little Brother." Julia said.

She turned to the man holding the two beyblades. She looked at Raul and he nodded back at her. "We're in." They said grabbing the blades.

The power surged through the twins a light surrounded them shredding their long sleeves. The light went into their skin and carved out a fancy cursive 'F' on both their arms. When the light faded, their eyers were pure black with hints of emerald and their arms were bleeding from the carved 'F'. The two cackled evilly and smiled at each other.

"How do you two feel?" the man asked.

"Wonderful." the twins replied.

A/N well here is the next chapter of Anything For You I tried to make it long for you guys. Here's your Christmas gift from me LOL Please review for me thanks so much. Also sorry for spelling mistakes I don't have a spell check anymore.

WolfAnimeGurl

Songs listened to while writing this:

Time's Scar, A Far Off Promise, Circle of Eternity, The Dream That Time Dreams- Yasunori Mitsuda

Nara- ColdCase - E.S. Posthumus

Unbreakable-FireFlight

Say My Name, Memories, Angel, Frozen, Somewhere - Within Temptation

When You're Gone, I'm With You - Avril Lavigne

In the Moonlight - Gravitation

We are - Ana Johnson


	4. Who the Hell Are You Small Yaoi Warning!

A/N Hey! I'm back with the 4th chapter of anything For You! Yay! And I just wanted to say "Oh SHIT!" I looked through the last chapter and I had so many spelling mistakes! Well then again I didn't read through it a second time and I didn't have spell check, but I do now. So sorry to all of you that had to figure out the words. I decided to update all three of my fics cause it's the fourth of July tomorrow! I'm gonna go see fireworks! so here's chapter four thanks to:

marishka91

1. There is cussing

2. There will be some violence and maybe gore I need to think about it.

3. I don't demand reviews, but they are appreciated.

4. The couples are Daichi/Ming-Ming Tyson/Hilary Rei/Mariah Kai/Julia Mariam/Max Emily/Rick Hiro/Raul Miguel/Mathilda Tala/Bryan and Garland/Brooklyn, OC/Crusher, OC/Mystel Spencer/OC Lee/OC

5. I'm going to use the English names with Japanese last names

6. I don't Own Beyblade

7. I'll be using some stuff from the manga, so if it's different from what the anime states it's probably caused I used what the manga stated.

8. Also sorry for any grammar mistakes and possibly spelling! LOL I'll fix them eventually.

WARNING: This Fic will have Shonen-Ai and pervertedness in it so if you don't like, don't read.

Anything For You

Last Time:

"It's Mathilda! She needs help!"

"Hey, My Home Skillet Biscuits! I have some errands for you to run!"

"You two are the Fernandez twins, right?"

'Julia, what happened to you?'

"Alright, don't worry I'll send someone over to help. They should arrive there by tomorrow afternoon. Good bye."

"We thought wrong, Little Brother." Julia

Chapter 4: Who the Hell Are You?

Hiro walked into his, dark, bedroom laying back on his bed, closing his eyes, arms behind his head.

_'You know, Master Hiro, you should not be talking.'_

Hiro opened one eye and closed it again.

"Really? About what, Metal Driger?" he replied.

_'About Kai, and his feelings for that F-Dynasty girl, when you also have feelings for the little brother.'_

"I never said I denied my feelings for Raul, Metal Driger."

_'It was implied, Master Hiro.'_

"Well here, how about this?" Hiro chuckled evilly and closed his eyes, moaning. "I love Raul so much, I want to see him squirm underneath me as I pound into him relentlessly him screaming my name, until his throat is raw, in pleasure. I would grab his hardened dick and pump him harshly while he's still screaming and crying in pleasure. Then I would-"

_'Okay, Master, I think that is enough.'_

Hiro chuckled. "Sure, Metal Driger, but look what you did. Now I'm hard."

_'You said it and imagined it ,Master, it was none of my doing. I also think you 'love' that poor boy for the one purpose.'_

"Really, and what might that be, Metal Driger?" Hiro asked.

_'That one purpose is to torture that poor, innocent boy with your perverted, sex crazed mind.' _

"Whatever, I'm going to shower." Hiro said sitting up and walking over to the bathroom. "Night, Metal Driger."

_'Good Night, Master Hiro.'_

Hiro turned the faucet of the shower, stripping off his clothes, and stepping into the tub.

When he finished his long, cold, shower he got dressed and got under the covers of his soft bed. He looked at the ceiling of his room thinking. 'Raul, you better be okay.' He thought before closing his eyes and drifting into a peaceful sleep about his crush.

***************************

Footsteps were heard walking down a concrete hallway.

"Where are you taking us?" someone asked.

"It's alright, Julia, you don't have to be on guard, nothing will happen to you here, I promise. we're just going to heal you're wounds and when you are done we will start your training."

"I see, and how long will this 'healing' process take?" another person said.

"Not long, Jayden, about an hour or two depending on how bad you wounded them, because right now the only reason those two are standing is because of the shadow boost in their beyblades. They won't last very long if they are not healed properly." a man said opening a door.

"Here we are. Now Raul, Julia go sit in those two pods and put on the oxygen masks."

The twins did as they were told and soon after the pods' doors closed and it was quiet.

"Kaoru, hit the switch and let's go."

Kaoru launched his blade into a slot and the two pods filled with a thick, gooey blue liquid.

"Ahh. What we wouldn't do without your bitbeast's healing abilities, right?" the man said and walked out the double doors followed by Jayden.

"Watch them and make sure nothing happens to them." the man told Kaoru before closing the door.

He heard a small 'Yes, Sir' then walked down the hall.

*****************************************

"Hah! " Mathilda yelled shooting up,frantically, from her spot on the floor.

She looked around to make sure nothing was wrong and sighed in relief when she found nothing. 'What was that? I saw... Raul and Julia. What is wrong with me?!' she thought holding her head. She quietly stood up and walked outside of the dojo. She sat on the wood floor letting her feet hang of the edge to touch the dirt floor.

"Mathilda... is that you?" Miguel came up behind her sleepily. "Is something wrong?" he asked sitting beside her, cross-legged.

Mathilda looked at Miguel and shook her head no." No, everything's fine, Miguel, I just wanted some fresh air." she smiled.

The sun began to rise. The two saw Kai come out from the dojo and jump into a tree, a blank expression spread across his face while he stared up at the lighting sky. The two shrugged and went back into the dojo to see Grandpa up and doing his morning activities.

"Morning, Grandpa!" Miguel said.

"Good Morning, dude and Dudette!" he said, smiling brightly.

"Morning you two!" Rei said walking into the room only to be tackled down seconds later.

Everyone heard a crash and got up to see what happened. They ran frantically into the room to see Rei being glomped by his childhood friend, Mariah.

"HAHA! Rei got tackled down by a GIRL!" Daichi laughed while Mystel was chuckling in a corner of the room, next to Mathilda and Miguel.

Mariah got off of Rei extending her hand to help him up, which he gladly took.

"Hey, Mariah. How have you been?" he asked giving her another small hug.

"Good, actually! So, what's up you guys?" she asked.

"Hey, everyone!" came the cries of people outside the dojo's doors. "Sorry we're late, Mariah and Mystel took off running once we got all of our things."

"Lee, Kevin, and Gary! Long time no see!" Rei said laughing and brought the three into a hug. "What are you guys doing here? I thought only Mystel and Mariah were coming."

"Yeah well, we decided to come at the last minute. Everything seemed to be going fine at home, so here we are." Lee laughed.

"Hey, Rei,What's with all the blood and stuff outside?" Mystel asked.

"F-Dynasty was kidnapped yesterday," Hiro said, walking into the room.

Mystel's eyes widened. "Really? How?!"

"We don't know, but Romero said he's sending someone over to help. For now, we have to clean up the yard." Hiro said.

"Hey, You guys! We're here!" they heard a high-pitched voice yell from outside."

Daichi ran behind, a still sleepy, Tyson, waking him up immediately. "Daichi! Stop it!" Tyson yelled going into the backyard.

"Come on in you guys!" Tyson called from the backyard training area. "We're in the back.

Crusher, Garland, Brooklyn, and Ming-Ming walked towards the backyard t meet up with everyone.

"Good Morning!!" Ming-Ming said happily, but stopped when she saw the yard. "What happened?"

"F-Dynasty was kidnapped." Everyone said.

"What?!" the four exclaimed. "How?"

Suddenly four blades came out of nowhere and stopped in front of the group. Max looked down at the blades and smiled.

"Hey, I can recognize those blades anywhere!" Max said. "It's the Saint Shields!"

"I'm glad you remember us, Maxie." a voice said from above them.

"Mariam!" the Bladebreakers exclaimed.

Ozuma, Mariam, Joseph and Dunga simply smirked and called back their blades.

"We want a beybattle... NOW!!" Mariam said.

"What? I thought you guys were through with trying to steal our bitbeasts." Max said.

"Looks like you thought wrong, Blondie." Dunga scoffed.

"Get your blades and let's go!" Joseph yelled.

The other teams stared at the Saint shields and Bladebreakers confusedly at not knowing what was going on. Meanwhile the Bladebreakers pulled out their blades and readied themselves.

3

2

1

"Let It Rip!" came the simultaneous yells from both sides.

"Go Dranzer/Draciel/Driger/Dragoon!" yelled the Bladebreakers as they came in for their attacks.

The Saint Shields took their attacks head on. Their eyes glowed a dark purple and the Bladebreakers' blades went flying. The Bladebreakers looked at their blades surprised at the less the five minute battle.

"But, how can that be?!" Hilary yelled. "That's not possible!"

The Saint Shields smirked and yelled another attack, intent on attack the Bladebreakers.

"Go Sharkrash/Vanishing Moot/ Vortex Ape/ Flash Leopard!"

Right before the attack, hit another two blades came out of nowhere and blocked the four attacks. Everyone looked surprised and saw two cloaked bladers jump off the roof.

"Back off we're taking on the Bladebreakers!" yelled the boy and girl.

Ozuma smirked. "Let's go team we don't have the time for this." with that said the four bladers jumped onto the dojo's roof and disappeared.

The two bladers turned to the teams and signaled something. The bladers looked at the two confused until two other bladers walked from the front of the dojo.

"Now, it's our turn." the bladers said getting their launchers ready.

"Hells No!" Garland yelled.

"You have to go through us first!" Brooklyn yelled as the BEGA team got their launcher's ready.

3...2... 1... Let It Rip!!

The eight bladers released their blades and immediately attacked. The eight collided and bounced away from each other before coming back for a second attack and bouncing off again. The blades span in the same spot for a while. Ming-Ming was the first to break away from the group and attempted to attack the transparent blades.

She transformed into the older Ming-Ming and started her attack. She span once before crossing her arms over her chest and bringing them out.

"Venus Temptation!" she yelled as a heart formed and moved towards the blades.

A transparent lavender blade moved forward and popped through the heart attack and went straight for Ming-Ming in a tackle towards her blade. The attack hit and Ming-Ming was sent flying right into an unsuspecting Daichi.

"Ming-Ming!" the BEGA bladers yelled before attacking themselves only to have the same thing happen as they hit the hard floor.

The BEGA teams blades were still spinning and the four bladers went in for an attack before they were attacked by four blades. The four bladers looked surprised, not expecting to be attacked.

The four mysterious bladers appeared and yelled their attacks.

"Viento Solar!" (Solar Wind)

"Terremoto!" (Earthquake)

"Estrella Nocturna!" ( Night Star)

"Aniquilación!" (Annihilation)

In a bright flash of light the four blades shattered. The four rival bladers fled, scared.

The whole time the other teams watched in amazement of the new bladers' power.

"Are you guys with us or against us?" Kai asked obviously angry as everyone was recovering from the multiple attacks.

A silver haired girl turned and smiled at the bladers. " We heard there was a problem and Romero sent us." she said.

"O- Of course! Come inside so you can introduce yourselves." Hiro said as everyone walked into the dojo.

They all sat in the large kendo training room of the dojo.

"Well why don't we introduce ourselves first." Hiro said.

"I'm Hiro Kinomiya, the coach of the G-Revolutions, this is my little brother Tyson Kinomiya his team Daichi Sumeragi, Kai Hiwatari, Rei Kon, Hilary Tachibana, Max Mizuhara, and Kenny also known as Chief and our blade technician."

"Hi, I'm Mariah Wong and my team is, the Chinese team, White Tiger X. This is my older brother Lee Wong, Kevin, and Gary." Mariah smiled.

"This is the BEGA team and I'm Ming-Ming, that's Crusher, Mystel, Brooklyn and Garland." Ming-Ming giggled.

"We're the Russian team the Blitzkrieg Boys," a voice said coming from the hallway followed by the team and another. "I'm Tala Valkov, that's Bryan Kuznetsov , Spencer Petrov, Ian Papov, and our coach Boris Balkov.

"Say what!!!" everyone who knew them screamed."You're suppose to be evil!"

Tala chuckled " Don't worry he good now, for real."

"But, Tala, you didn't even trust him during the BEGA tournament!" Tyson yelled.

"That's true, but he's been exceptionally good for the past few months, so we're giving him a chance since he left the abbey for good." Bryan said.

"Now for our team. I'm Rick Anderson, that's Emily York, Eddie, and Micheal Parker. We're the American team known as the All- Stars."

"I'm Miguel and she's Mathilda. We're the European team."

The new bladers nodded at each of the introductions.

"Well My name is Sophia Fernandez. I'm 15 and my bit-beast is Ventus Pegasus" (Sophia is pronounced with the o sound like it soft) Sophia was a petite girl with two-toned light blonde and hair that looked almost white and black bangs and emerald eyes like Julia. She wore a Spanish woman's matador uniform similar to Julia's except that instead of red it was a bright yellow with a green sash around her stomach instead of a blue with silver colored shoulder armor instead of the gold color and white stockings with a lavender scarf tied around her neck and lavender fingerless gloves. Her shoes were a yellow and silver color.

"I'm Maria Fernandez. I'm 15 and my bitbeast is Aqua Pegasus. I'm tag team partners with Sophia." Maria was a normal sized girl with two- toned lavender hair and hot pink bangs and emerald eyes like Julia. She also wore a Spanish female matador uniform. Her uniform was a lavender color with a green sash at the stomach like Sophia and silver shoulder armor and white stockings with a bright yellow scarf tied around her neck and yellow fingerless gloves. Her shoes were silver and lavender.

"I'm Jose Fernandez. I'm 15 and my bitbeast is Terra Pegasus." Jose was the splitting image of Raul like Maria and Sophia was to Julia. He had two -toned raven hair and silver bangs and emerald eyes. He wore a male matador uniform. His uniform was a dark navy color with red strips coming up the sides instead of the gold ones like Raul with the socks just like Raul coming up to mid thigh with a red strip at the top. ( I don't know what the sock thing is called sorry XD) He had an orange colored sash around his stomach instead of a red one and a white scarf around his neck with white fingerless gloves and bronze colored shoulder armor. His shoes were navy and bronze.

"I'm Trinity Fernandez. I'm 15 and my bitbeast is Psych Pegasus and I am Jose's tag team partner." Trinity was the only one that looked different in the group. She was normal sized with straight silver-blue hair and emerald eyes. She also wore the female matador uniform. It was white with an orange colored sash around her stomach. She had bronze shoulder armor with white stockings and a navy scarf around her neck with navy fingerless gloves. Her shoes were white and bronze.

"We are the F-Dynasty team from Spain along with Raul and Julia." they said in their Spanish accent.

"Woah! Really?" Everyone looked at the group surprised.

"I thought that F-Dynasty was just Julia and Raul." Daichi said.

"No it's all six of us." Sophia said. "Now can you please tell us what happened to our cousins?"

"Raul and Julia were kidnapped by the enemy and we don;t know what to do." Hiro said. "You see the mess out there? It's the mess that was left behind after Raul and Julia were taken."

"Hmm... Yes we can explain how there is blood everywhere. There's only one explanation is the type of energy they are using to attack. You see that type of attack where the attack not only hurts the blade, but the blader is when the bitbeast and the blade are in perfect sync with each other." Trinity said.

"Yes, and from our understanding of your beybattles all of you have at least touched that area with your bitbeast if not briefly." Jose said.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Boris asked.

"We have to teach all of you to master it. This is why we weren't with Raul and Julia at the tournament. It's because we were training to master this technique with our Uncle Fernandez, who is famous for that technique." Maria said.

"You see Raul and Julia had mastered the technique and were able to come to the tournament while we had to stay behind." Sophia said.

"But, if Raul and Julia mastered the technique how were they beaten and kidnapped." Kai asked.

"It might have just been surprise. So far, we are the only ones who have mastered the technique that we know of, so they were holding back and ended up being caught." Trinity said.

"I see," Tyson said.

"Starting the day after tomorrow we are going to start training you." Trinity said.

"Why the day after tomorrow?" Mystel said.

"You still have a mess to clean up." Sophia giggled. "Now do you mind if we change out of our uniforms?"

"No go ahead you can go into the other room." Hiro said as the team walked out.

They came back in a few minutes later changed into more loose clothing. The girls were wearing a puffy white long sleeved collared blouse with red scarves around their necks and a flowing knee length dark green skirt with brown tightly laced boots. Jose wore a loose white collared dress shirt with a brown vest and a and green ribbon tied around his neck with brown pants and brown shoes.

"Damn do you guys all dress alike with everything?" Daichi asked.

"In a way." they said and laughed.

The Next Day

"Now you boys are gonna clean up out side while we train the girls." Trinity said with her knapsack over her shoulder.

"Whatever, girl." Lee said as the girls walked to the park with Ming-Ming, Mathilda, Hilary, and Mariah.

"Mow let's start, Hilary." Trinity said pulling out a blade from her bag and handing it to Hilary.

Hilary held the ink and white blade in question.

"You know the rules of the game right? I think it's about time you learned how to blade from what Julia told me and I saw your face as the guys were having practice beybattles. You feel really left out don't you?" Maria said.

"We talked to the other girls yesterday and we're all going to train you so that you'll be one of the bey girls!" Sophia giggled.

Hilary looked at the group of girls happily. "Really?" she said as her eyes began to water. "But I can't take this blade."

The girls nodded and they got started. "Don't worry about it. It's one of our extras." Trinity said.

"Now first of all here's your launcher." Trinity said. "You know how to launch a blade right?"

"Yup, it's one of the few things I know how to do." Hilary said as she clicked her blade into the launcher.

The rest of the girls followed as they aimed for the oversized beydish.

2... 1... Let It Rip!!

All the blade landed in the dish and stayed in one place spinning.

"Now, Hilary, the first thing you need to learn is concentration. You have to be able to concentrate even with distractions around and under pressure. If you can't do that then your going to lose control of your blade" Mariah said.

Hilary nodded. "Okay."

"Alright we're all going to attack you at the same time. It's not going to be with much power though. It's just gonna be enough for you to try and maintain your concentration and no matter what stay calm." Maria said as the training started.

A few hours later Hilary had gotten the hang of concentration and the group was now working on power. They figured out that Hilary was a more offensive blader. They taught her how to harness her power into attack and defensive strategies which she got the hang of as they attacked and defended against her moves. By the end of the day Hilary had become a very good blader and with more practice could become a champion blader like the rest of them.

"Thanks so much you guys!" Hilary said happily as she hugged each of them, even Ming-Ming surprisingly.

"No prob, Hil. But you remember what we told you?" Trinity asked.

"Yup! We're going to surprise the guys at the right moment and we'll be training together until I can master normal blading." Hilary repeated what Sophia had said earlier.

"We're back guys!" Ming-Ming yelled.

The girls heard a yelp and the yelling from Tyson for Daichi to get out from behind him. The girls laughed.

"How do manage to scare Daichi every single time?" Mathilda asked.

"I actually don't know." Ming-Ming giggled innocently.

A man walked down the dark corridors of a familiar hallway as he opened the steel door of a huge room. He walked over to two pods holding two people and let out the liquid they were being kept in.

"Good Job, Kaoru." the man said as the two pods opened to reveal the, fully healed, kidnapped F-Dynasty members. "Come Raul, Julia we need to train."

"Of course, Master." they replied their eyes glowing black along with the fancy cursive 'F's on their wrists as they walked back down the corridor followed by Kaoru.

A/N Hey everyone I hope you all like this chapter I bet there were a lot of things that came unexpected. Well now I got somethings to talk about.

1st when I was describing the girls of the F-Dynasty team I mean they look exactly like Julia hair and everything except Trinity and the same with Raul and Jose except colors changed.

2nd I spent a long ass time trying to mix and match colors to be like Raul and Julia because some colors are just randomly in the uniform and others and coordinated in with another accessory and yeah. Also the second outfit described is the outfits Julia and Raul wore in episode 39 titled Rebel Alliance.

3rd This chapter is also dedicated to ShadowDevyn for bringing me back some inspiration for me to write this long ass chapter ^_^ I think it's one of my longest all of my stories being 12 pages.

4th The F-Dynasty team's attacks are all in Spanish so I will translate the name into English and also there might be some other Spanish speaking within the team which I will also be translating into English. ^_^

Please Review thanks for to all who read this chap ^_^

Songs listened to while writing

Rooftops – Lost Prophets (Awesome Song!A must listen!)

That's Not My Name – The Ting Tings I listened to this while writing the girls blading.

The Kill – 30 Seconds to Mars (another awesome song!)

Leave Out All the Rest – Linkin Park

Dead and Gone Instrumental with hook – T.I ft Justin Timberlake

My Name is Lincoln – Steve Jablonsky ( It was in the Flyboys trailer! That's and awesome movie although it's inaccurate history wise, it's still a great movie along with Schindler's List.)


	5. Boris

A/N Well here's the next chapter of Anything for You thanks to:

RuneKunaiV

marishka91

ShadowDevyn

1. There is cussing

2. There will be some violence and maybe gore I need to think about it.

3. I don't demand reviews, but they are appreciated.

4. The couples are Daichi/Ming-Ming Tyson/Hilary Rei/Mariah Kai/Julia Mariam/Max Emily/Rick Hiro/Raul Miguel/Mathilda Tala/Bryan and Garland/Brooklyn, OC/Crusher, OC/Mystel Spencer/OC Lee/OC

5. I'm going to use the English names with Japanese last names

6. I don't Own Beyblade

7. I'll be using some stuff from the manga, so if it's different from what the anime states it's probably caused I used what the manga stated.

8. Also sorry for any grammar mistakes and possibly spelling! LOL I'll fix them eventually.

WARNING: This Fic will have Shonen-Ai and perverseness in it so if you don't like, don't read.

Anything For You

Last Time:

"I never said I denied my feelings for Raul, Metal Driger."

"It's alright, Julia, you don't have to be on guard, nothing will happen to you here, I promise.

"HAHA! Rei got tackled down by a GIRL!"

"I'm Tala Valkov, that's Bryan Kuznetsov , Spencer Petrov, Ian Papov, and our coach Boris Balkov.

"We are the F-Dynasty team from Spain along with Raul and Julia."

"We talked to the other girls yesterday and we're all going to train you so that you'll be one of the bey girls!"

Chapter 5: Boris

The F-Dynasty gang was already up and about by dawn and had decided on some early morning practice. They figured the others wouldn't mind so they began their early morning practice. They started with some simple beginners moves which eventually turned into a beybattle. It was a tag team battle. Jose and Maria were up against Sophia and Trinity.

"Let's go Terra Pegasus!" Jose yelled as Terra Pegasus rounded the dish to attack Sophia.

"Dodge it, Ventus Pegasus!" Sophia yelled as the blade narrowly dodged the tan colored blade and went in for an attack on Maria's blue colored one.

"No, Aqua Pegasus!" Maria yelled as it was thrown out of the dish followed by Trinity's lavender colored blade soon after at the hands of Jose.

With no one left to battle, Sophia and Jose battled each other. The battle between the two didn't last long, Jose caught Sophia off guard and slammed her blade out of the round bey-dish.

By now, the rest of the teams had woken up because of the noise they heard coming from outside. They all walked out the dojo's doors sleepily to see what was going on. They groaned when they saw it was just the F-Dynasty team.

"How long have you four been up?" Mariah asked, yawning.

"We've been up for a few hours already." Jose said as his tan beyblade pushed off from the dish and landed in his open hand.

The teams groaned. "Really?"

"Yeah, we always wake up early." Trinity agreed.

"Heya, Dudes and Dudettes!" Grandpa said as he walked out of the dojo and started his morning exercises.

The teams groaned again and walked back into the dojo to get ready for the day. They had just finished dressing when Hilary came running into the dojo with a large smile on her face.

"Morning guys!" she said enthusiastically.

"Hey, Hilary." they replied monotonously

"I thought everyone would be up and about already?" Hilary asked.

"They are," Sophia giggled. "They just woke up like ten minutes ago!"

"Hey, you guys we're having a meeting in the room!" Tyson called from inside as BEGA arrived at the dojo doors.

"You guys can have the meeting." Sophia said as she stood up from her spot on the wood floor. "Trinity and I are going to take a walk with Hilary."

The rest of the beygirls decided to tag along knowing they were going to do some more practicing with Hilary. They arrived at the park where they normally trained and started. The girls set up a few obstacle courses taking turns getting passed them.

"Go Galux!" Mariah yelled as Galux sliced one of the cans in the obstacle course in half. "Way to go!" she yelled as she jumped into the air.

"Pierce Hedgehog!" Mathilda said as her blade dodged the many blocks of wood in its way. She jumped and high-fived Mariah.

"Nicely done you two." Trinity said as her blade came up next to theirs.

They heard the yelling of the other girls in the middle of a beybattle. It was Hilary and Maria against Sophia. Hilary and Maria were currently double teaming Sophia. "Hey, I could use some help here!" she yelled to Trinity.

Trinity sighed and launched her blade into the beydish along with the other two girls. Maria had control of the beybattle since Hilary was still a beginner at the sport. The girls had been surprised when she was able to summon a few powerful attacks.

"Where the heck did you learn that from?" Sophia asked in confusion.

Hilary smirked. "Three years of watching an all boys team battle and train like no tomorrow helps with attacks especially if you helped develop the training program." she said as she concentrated on her blade fitting a few takes in to assist Maria every now and again.

* * *

The guys sat in a room of the dojo in a circle. Everyone was clumped together in the group except for the Blitzkrieg Boys. Kai was leaning against the wall behind the group his arms crossed, and his eyes closed.

"So...do you four care to explain why Boris is here." Tyson asked with a glare to Boris.

Boris ignored the glare and stayed quiet as Tala stepped up to explain. "Well, after the tournament, we went back to Russia. We all live together so it wasn't really like anything weird. He," Tala started while motioning to Boris with his thumb. "Came to our door asking if we had a coach and manager. We, as a group, had told him no. He asked to come in, so naturally we were suspicious, but we let him in anyway. We all sat down and had a short chat, and it turns out that Boris was actually trying to help people when he made BEGA, but Kai's grandfather had interfered."

"Interfered?" Rei asked. "How?"

"You see when Boris started working at the Abbey, he was one of the nicest people you could ever meet." Spencer said. "I should know I was one of the first there."

"Boris was a humane person. Ir wasn't until Kai's father, Voltaire, had started turning him." Spencer continued. "Boris hesitatingly became more ruthless, but he would still help us. It wasn't until Bryan and Tala came along that I found out why he became that way. Boris was only part of Biovolt because of blackmail."

"You see, Boris was in debt to Voltaire. He had a family to raise and since we were much younger and didn't realize the hard times of Russia in that period. Boris changed as time went on in the Abbey. He was recruited only because he couldn't pay back his debt. Kai's grandfather had his wife and two children murdered." Spencer said. "He became devastated and decided to work for Voltaire. This was around the time that Kai's mother and father had left him to be raised by his grandfather."

"Because of his experiments and training, we all came to hate Boris while he kept changing. The cyborg incident with Tala had first been tried out on Boris since he had started regretting the actions, and had tried to kill himself. After it came out successfully we tried it on Tala, but it wasn't received well because he had a strong, young, ambitious mind. It wasn't until recently that the affect began to wear off Boris." Spencer finished.

The whole group looked at Spencer in amazement. The other boy rarely talked and they were surprised at how much he had in such a short time.

"It's always the quiet ones." Tyson said followed by a few 'yeas' around him.

The rest of the group waited for conformation from the other Blitzkrieg Boys. "Trust us, we looked into this a thoroughly as we could. It's all true." Tala answered the unspoken question.

"Dang, who would have known." Daichi said.

"If you guys trust him as your coach, the we'll deal." Tyson said nodding and holding out his hand to Boris. "Welcome to the team I guess." he said.

Tyson pulled away slowly and sat down next to Max. He leaned close to him. "Well that felt awkward." he said as Max chuckled.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Go, Thunder Pegasus!" Julia yelled as her blade clashed with someone else's. She battled against four trainees at once. She blasted through the blade wall like cutting through butter and aimed for the main blade. He blade crashed into the other and shattered on impact. The rest of the blades cracked through from just the impact waves of the crash.

"Good, Julia, perfect." the shadowed man said. Julia turned around and smirked to the other as her wrists glowed red with the fancy 'F' symbol.

Julia turned back to see her brother finishing up his battle. "You two are learning fast." the Shadowed figure said. "You'll be put into battle soon enough." he said with a smirk as he motioned for the two to set up their blades again.

A/N So there it is chapter 5 sorry if it's short. I haven't had much time to right with family deaths, SATs, School work, and a bunch of other stuff. Much thanks to ShadowDevyn for naggiing me about the chapter constantly. XD so here it is. Also I have recently discovered the wonders of Korean Drama and have become addicted to them like anime. LOL Boys over Flowers, You're Beautiful, and Goong are awesome series that you should watch. XD


End file.
